Buffy's Trouble
by Faith and angel mercy
Summary: Whats This? A New Wicca Is Found And A New Slayer Is In Town? When Alex Gets Caught Setting Giles Car On Fire And Meets Faith And Fate, There's Gonna Be A Whole Lot Of Trouble In Sunnydale. Especially For Buffy. Plz R
1. Fun With Giles Car

Buffy's Trouble  
  
The Angel Of Mercy: Hey People, this is Faith Mistress Of Pain And I First Fic together, we hope you enjoy  
  
Faith M.O.P: We Don't Own Anything  
  
Prologue  
  
It was a cold night in Sunnydale and Alex was having fun, shooting small flames from the tips of her fingers and then shooting them at an old blue station wagon in her the Sunnydale high car park. She was sure it belonged to that old librarian Giles, but she hated him anyway, so it didn't bother her one bit.  
  
A wisp of her black hair fell in front of her emerald eyes and she stopped shooting fire at the car to push it away from her face. The second she did a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and she was pulled to her feet.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" a shaky voice asked her, and a girl with ginger hair stepped out, but the arms were still behind her waist  
  
"That's none of your business!" Alex snapped, struggling to get out of the grip.  
  
"Oh no you don't" a voice from behind stated, lifting Alex off her feet.  
  
"My word, what the bloody hell happened to my car?" a shocked and angry Rupert Giles shouted, walking out of a school exit.  
  
"We found her trying to set it alight, I think she's a witch too." Willow said, pointing at Alex, who was still struggling in Buffy's grasp.  
  
"That's Wicca to you, and let me go!"  
  
"Hm, let me think about that..no" Buffy said, carrying the girl inside the school and into the library, with Giles following, and Willow putting out the small fire on the car bonnet before following them inside.  
  
"Where are we going Faith?" a girl with long black hair asked her older sister, while they trudged through the graveyard,  
  
"I've told you a million times already Fate, we're going to Sunnydale, the council told us that's where we've to go and we have to meet some fag." Faith paused, forgetting her and her sisters new watcher "I dunno his name, but we can find him when we get there." Fate let out a snicker  
  
"Don't see why we need one of those; if we do we'll turn out like that pussy slayer what's her name? you know who I'm talking about, the one who kicked your ass last time we came here" Faith was scowling at her little sisters comments, sure Buffy had chased her out of Sunnydale but she was told to come back, and now that her sister was of age, she was to go to.  
  
"Yea, her names Buffy, but she's not a pussy, she's tough as long as she's got her stupid little friends." Fate cocked her head to the side smirking,  
  
"Well we'll just have to take away her little friends and see what she's got."  
  
"What were you doing?! You know using magical crafts at your age is against the law!" Alex shrugged her shoulders at Willow, obviously bored with the subject  
  
"I was bored, I wanted fun, I like fire, the old mans car was there, and voile I'm here being yelled at by losers." Buffy was pacing around, resisting the urge to slap the mouthy young Wicca  
  
"Listen here, just because you're bored doesn't mean its right to set other peoples property on fire!"  
  
"Who said it was right? I said it was fun" Alex replied, checking her black nails, which she had spent ten minutes painting that morning while Buffy scowled and Giles was ranting on the phone about how his car was insured.  
  
"Well then, I guess you shouldn't have any fun" Buffy remarked firmly, when another voice echoed in the library  
  
"Same old boring B, never wanting to have any fun"  
  
Faith M.O.P: That's The Prologue  
  
The Angel Of Mercy: Please Review  
  
Faith M.O.P: And We Might Add Two Hot Vampires *Wink, Wink* 


	2. The Meeting

Buffy's Trouble  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Same old boring B, never wanting to have any fun"  
  
Everyone turned round to see who had spoken, although everyone, minus Alex, had a suspicion of who it might be.  
  
"Faith, what are you doing here? And are you starting to raise an army of evil mini mutants?" Buffy asked, looking pointedly at the Black haired girl at her side.  
  
"No Buff, this is my sister Fate, and we're here because the council wants us to be." Faith replied looking cockily, while leaning on the side of the library door.  
  
"Faith, I see you got here before I did, good show." A different English voice came from behind the library door, and a tired looking Wesley entered. "Oh and I see you brought Fate with you?" Faith nodded, and received a punch in the arm from Fate,  
  
"I can talk for myself you know, and who the fucking hell are you?" she asked, staring at Wesley with a bored, yet pissed of look gracing her features, her blue eyes narrowed.  
  
"I am your watcher, and I am also your sister's watcher, Wesley Windom Price at your service." He said putting his hand out, but Fate slapped it away "The names Fate," she turned to Buffy "Stay outta my way and we'll get along fine." And with that she left the library. Buffy was stunned but then turned to yell at Alex, only to realise she had disappeared. Faith started laughing, then turned to leave, shouting over her shoulder,  
  
"That was fun."  
  
Alex sighed as she left the Library. "Thank god I'm out of there." She muttered. Fate waited for her to catch up. "Name's Fate. What about you?" Fate stated. Alex gave her a long stare before replying. "The name's Alex. I'm a Wicca into the black magic." Alex explained. Fate nodded, and opened the door for her friend. "I heard that red-haired one, who was with Buffy, is a Wicca. Also heard she can do the Dark arts, but can't control it." She said. Alex nodded. "I can control it a lot better then Willow. She thinks she's all high and might." She mumbled. Once they got to a bench, they sat.  
  
Fate then noticed Giles car. "Holy cow. What the fuck happened there?" Fate questioned. Alex giggled. " I was bored, so I set it alight. Needless to say Giles wasn't very happy about it." She answered. Fate turned to her, Eyes glowing. "You really are bad. No-one would dare set a watcher's car alight." She stated. Alex shrugged. "What can I tell ya. I've always been bad. What about you?" She asked. "Bad to the bone, just like my sis, Faith." Fate replied. The two girls grinned.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Angel of mercy: Hey, watch ya think?  
  
Faith M.O.P: Thanks to Darklight for reviewing. 


	3. Today We Take Over Sunnydale High

Faith M.O.P: We're Back  
  
Angel Of Mercy: And Thanks To Our Reviewers! X Mwah! We Love Ya! ^_~  
  
Faith M.O.P: Yep We Do, Savvy?  
  
Angel of Mercy: Stop Saying That!  
  
Faith M.O.P: Try And Make Me, Savvy!  
  
*Authoress Have A Dust Cloud Fight, Faith Sits On Angel of Mercy,* Savvy! *Fight Resumes*  
  
Spike: Just Get On With The Bloody Story! *Spike Gets Pulled Into a Hug by Angel of Mercy, Leaving Faith on the Ground*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was the next day in Sunnydale, and as usual there was a loud argument coming from the Winters household.  
  
"Faith! I don't want to go to school! I don't need education!" Fate yelled at her sister while getting dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black jacket, with a red shirt and black strap top under it.  
  
"Tuff shit Fate, if you don't go I get into shit, and I'm not going back to jail for you! Now move your ass, your gonna be late!" Faith yelled back, turning over in her bed and then found herself facing a guy with brown hair. "Shit" she muttered, before throwing her head onto a pillow and falling asleep.  
  
"Fine! I'll go! But you so better be ready for Bitch-Fate when I get home!" Fate stopped and waited for a reply but when she didn't get one, she figured her sister had went back to sleep. She glanced at the clock. "Fuck!" and with that she made a mad run for school.  
  
Alex sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair. Alex wore a black top with the words 'WARNING! 0 TO BITCH IN 0.2 SECOUNDS!' Blazed across, a pair of black hip-huggers and a pentagram necklace. Due to the fact she was a trouble-maker, Buffy had decided to take her in. Alex now lived in the slayer's house and hated it. The door across the hall opened and Dawn's voice was heard. "Never a morning person." Alex muttered, but remembered the prank she had done that night.  
  
A scream was heard, when Dawn opened the bath-room door. A bucket of cold slimy noodles were now on Dawn's head. It then took her twice as long to get changed.  
  
Alex trailed downstairs and into the kitchen, to meet the angry stares of Buffy. "What?" Alex asked, before opening to fridge and grabbed the orange juice. "What did you do to Dawn?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nothing, but from account of the screams, it must have been something bad." Alex giggled. Buffy tried to stop her self from grabbing the Wicca's top.  
  
"You were the only one up last night. What did you put in the Bucket, for Dawn to get?" Buffy questioned again.  
  
"Noodles! Cold Slimy Noodles!" Dawn screamed. Alex blankly stared at her, before taking a sip from the orange juice.  
  
"It's okay Dawnie." Willow stated, hugging the slayer's sister. "One more prank and you'll live to regret it." Buffy threatened. Alex started to laugh.  
  
"If I had 2 cents, for everyone who said that, I'd be rich." She giggled, and then got up. "Where are you going?" Buffy questioned. Alex put her leather jacket on and grabbed her bag. "School. Or ain't I allowed?" Alex asked, before walking out the house and slamming the door.  
  
As Alex walked away from the house, flowers turned black and two gnome figures shattered. She smirked, before checking her watch, and realising she had ten minutes until she was late, started sprinting down the street.  
  
Neither of the girls had been looking where they were going, and soon as they got side by side, they turned around to face each other. Fate smirked and slowed, as did Alex.  
  
"I guess you were late too huh?" Alex asked, tucking away a few strands of ebony hair behind her ear. Fates smirk grew,  
  
"Hey, it's my first day," Faith said, amusement evident in her voice. She went into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, "it's customary for me to be late." She pulled one out and placed it between her lips, the orange soon becoming dark red from her lipstick, "Want one?" she offered Alex, while groping around in her pockets for a lighter. "no point" Fate muttered, "no goddamn lighter"  
  
Alex smirked, "You forget I'm a Wicca." She held one of her fingers and muttered a spell under her breath, a small flame appearing at the tip, Fates cigarette fell out of her mouth, but she caught it with the fast reflexes only vampires and slayers posses. "Yea, a bad, evil, dark, wicked one at that" Fate winked and lit her cigarette, "So you wan one?" Alex shook her head,  
  
"I don't smoke first thing in the morning"  
  
"Oh well" Fate said taking a deep draw and putting the pack away, "I can't believe I'm getting made to go to high school." Alex chuckled, before cursing,  
  
"What?" Fate asked, her eyes falling on the bunch of girls Alex was staring at.  
  
"Cheerleaders, they think they're so hot." Fate smirked, "Great, some entertainment."  
  
"Well, well, well, look who it is," the leader stated. At least, that's what Fate assumed "Oh Alex, we didn't know you had a new friend. Correct that we didn't know you had friends!" the girls all laughed, but Fates laughter stopped them all.  
  
"You know, I didn't know any cheerleaders had brains, I guess we were both wrong" the cheerleaders were all frowning, especially Laura, the leader, because it was her who had insulted Alex.  
  
"Well Alex, it seems your friend has a sense of humour, not a good one, but she has one none the less."  
  
"I guess you have one to," Fate replied, dropping her cigarette and crushing it on the ground. "I mean to dress like that; you must like to laugh at yourself." Alex snickered, and Fate smirked, "If you'll excuse us we don't like being seen with preps," Fate said, walking away from the cheerleaders, Alex by her side, when they got around ten meters away both erupted into fits of laugher,  
  
"That was great" Alex managed to get out through her laughter,  
  
"It's all in a days work, I hate cheerleaders." Fate muttered, looking at Alex, "Today, we take over Sunnydale High" 


End file.
